My Life At Zelda High!
by Revolutionary Writer
Summary: You know all of those clichés? Like all the characters in an AU high school? Or getting sucked into your favorite game? Imagine those and many more, in one story. You get this. A humorous parody of the most common stories. Contains horrid grammar, OCs everywhere, OOCness, and general chaos. Follow Barbara as she explores 'Zelda High! T for safety, possible slash pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello! Revo here! Welcome to "My Life In Zelda High"! Sounds stupid and cliched, right? Exactly. I'm so sick in the head I thought this was a good idea. Basically, imagine every cliche ever. Now imagine all of that in one story with funny and ridiculous results. And this is what you get.)**

 **(DISCLAIMER: Revolutionary Writer does not claim to be funny. He tries to be, but he's not very good. Also, bad grammar is intentional)**

Chapter one: I'm pretty average!

Hi! My name is 'Barbara White Kawaii Joyful Harrison', Barbara for short. And I'm your average 14 teenage girl. I have Shining white hair (not like an old person LOL) I was born with it and thats how i got one of my middle names. I have piercing red eyes and soft pale skin like a vampire. I'm tall and thin and very pretty and popular and smart and also very humble.

I like heavy death metal music, vidoe games and Cats. (I wish their was a game with all 3) My friends say that im a bit of a fangurl, especially with Link form The Legend of Zelda (Noseblood! :D). i'm the most popular girl in my grade cuz of all my good qualities.

I was excited because of what today was. Today was the day i finally got a copy of 'legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker'. For those of you who do not know, The Legend Of Zelda is the BEST video game franchise ever! It about a guy named Link (whos a total hottie LOL) who saves the dumb princess Zelda who get kidnapped alot.

I've played every Zelda game except Wind Waker. Even the dumb ones like 'Links awaking'. I was excited. I had saved up enough money to buy the new version, so i headed to the store.

At the store their was an creepy old man. He looked very creepy and old. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed me!11 I didn't like it, but I was used to it though, I was very pretty and had big boob so all the boys wanted me for my body. They also liked my clothes.

Today i was wearing a white see through tank top that you could see my bras under and a short blue skirt that was very short. You might think im a slut but im not. I just like those clothes.

"What are you doing1?"I questuioned the old man. "Here, take this. The old man said" He handed me a copy of Wind waker. I took it and looked at he old man but he was gone! "Must've been somethin in my eye" I shrugged.

I didn't think to hard about it because ihad a free wind Waker! Yay! I quickly walked home to my house.

I went inside my house. my parents were both at work and i didn't have to go to school for some reason, so i had the house to meself.

I went in to the living room. And sat down on the couch. I opened the game box. But the cartrige didnt say Wind Waker, it said 'You shall die if you put this game in your wii u and play dont do that' all in hyper-realistic text. Pretty weird, but i didn't look my gifted horse in its mouth.

You know how i said i was average? Well, im mostly average. I secretly have a ssuperpower! i can move thins with my mind (I dont remember what thats called, sumanai!).

So i used my powers to put my copy of Wind Waker in my wii u. In case you were wondering, i have a speacil, one of a kind, GOLD wii U that Miyamoto sent me because we are friends. I've also gotten to play a demo of the new Zelda Wii U, but i cant ell you nothing cuz its a secret to everyone BUT me, LOL.

The game started up normally and i was very excited and joyful (LOL cuz its part of my name!). i went to the file select screen. the first 2 were empty, but the third one belonged to someone named 'start this profile to go to Zelda highschool'. That was a weird and dumb name. But i had curiousness like a certain monkey, so i started the profile.

Suddenly their ws flashes and lighting and explosions. I fely my body being sucked into the wii u! Then everything wnet blak!1!

(Good right? I hope everybuddy like the first chapter of me story. It took me a lot of time to write, so leave your positive reviews!)

( **Wow. That was a lot harder to write then I thought it was going to be. Sorry this chapter sorta sucks, hopefully the next chapter will be better. Anyway, I you enjoyed it or hated it, let me know in the reviews. And feel free to give me suggestions for cliches i should put in the story. Till next time, I'm out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Welcome back! Glad you decided to join us for the next chapter in the "epic" tale of Barbara. Sorry it took a while for an update. Between my chronic laziness, brainstorming for ideas and discovering 'Alluring Secret - Black Vow' (which I'm listening to as I write), I finally got around to writing! Enjoy!)**

AN: Tanks to me friend April 4 thee help! April is me best firend and also the proo-reader for the stoey. She i so smart! Anway, I hope yu are enJOYing (lol Cuz is my name) the story! I tried REALly hard too make it best as possible! Its in lot detail cuz I'm careful bout this stuff! NO FLAMEZ!1!1 I lookin at you theOvaryCrityicguy! Why not like me story? I did me best111!

Chaptar 2: Super Sexy guy!

I loked around me. I was in a green field that was very gren and field-like. The sun was just rising. I new I had seen it before. It as like Dej-vu or something like that, I'm not a docter so I don't now the sciency terms. This doesnt loook link me living rom' I thought to my self.

How did I get her? I member goin to store, old lady touched me and gave me game, then I gotted sucked into Wii U pad...

Cap! I couls not find me Wii u pad!1! I was be in lots off trouble if I lost or broke it! But it was know were to be seen!1 I has very sad :(. But I quickly forget bout it cuz I'm a dits. (See TheeOverycriticguy? I not Mary sue Cuz I have flaws!)

I took a 2nd look at the field. On the right their was a lot off trees. To thee left was a big mountain. Right in front of my was a CASTLE!1! Suddenl it hit me! Literally.

Everythin went black! (I whisk things went purple, cuzs that me favorute colour)

I woke up a few minute latr surrounded by abunch of gross ugly green Munsters! They had big clubs made of wood. They were green and had boils and molez. And their were bunch of them.

They look a lot like girl at school I know named Samantha! Samanta is the wurst! Everybudy love her, even thou see not as pretty as me. Is nut fair! She get speacil treatment just cuz she missing a leg! (I think she faking it!) And she were glass, meaning she got bad eyesight but I have 20/2! HA!

Anyway, the monsters crowded an round me and started talking in a language I don't now, like Spanish. They started ripping and tearing at wat little close I had! They was going 2 RAP ME11!

Then one off them squeaked in pain and felll down! The otters stopped attacking me and turned to the dead one. Then anotter and another! Then they were all dead. I didn't feel bad 4 them cuz they was ugly. Then suddeny the source of the murders appeared! It was a super smexy blound dude! Then I realise, this Hyrule from Zelda, and the dude was Link!11! (OMG! He so fricken hut! Nosebled!1)

He looked so hansome in the setting sun. His blond hare was shiny like mine only blond not white. He had sexy, long, pointy ears cuz he Hylian (not elf noobz). His shirt was completely unbuttined so it showed of his 7 pack. He had hug muscles.

Suddenly he spoke in his heavanly voice "Your very preetty. Are U OK?" I was surprised cuz normally he just say stuff like HYAH.

"Yes. OMG u r Link right?" I asked flirtily. He had ben my favorite video game charater since always! Now he was right in front of me! It made me happy in my short skirt ;)

He noded. Then I asked second question "How you kill all thoughts monsters? You was like invisible."

He giggled "Oh, I a badas ninja now. So I sooper sneaky and quack. What is tour name and how do you now mine?" I could tell that he liked me, Cuz he was starring at me with his piercing yellow eyres.

'Im Barbara right kawaii joyful Harrison, but you can call me Barbara. I know your name cuz you my favorite video game caractier." I roared.

"Oh, OK." He said.

Then he spoke while blushen "Barbara, you r most beautiful gurl ever! Will be me girlfried?" (OMG!)

"OMG Yes! I said without hesitation" I was soo excited! I had just met the real Link two minutes ago and now he was me boyfriend!

Then in the distance I heard bells. "OK Barbara, Wii (Lol I so clever) better gett going."

I was confuzzeld "Where going?" "To Zelda High Skool of course, silly!" He awnsered.

School? I don't memder their Bering a scool in Zulda games (except Sywards Word but that dont count). That sounded sort of boring since I didn't like school, epically because Samanther was there.

He saw the confusing in me orange eyes. "Zelda High is were all Zelda people cum and learn stuff. Some of them are also teachers. It not boring though, cuz they learn and teack Zelda stuff."

Then he pulled out his purple ocarina and played a tune. Then a brown horse appeared! "Hop on epone and we can go to skool!" He said as he mounted the horse. I hesitate, becuz stranger danger, but it Link so it was OK.

I got on Epona and we headed for Zelda high!1!

(OMG ME AND LINK ARE DATING! My Keybored is cover in blud! Best chaptar evar! Next time i go to Zelda high! I cant wait! No Flames!)

 **(Well, Chapter two everybody! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Don't expect updates for the new few days, taking a family trip to New York to visit relatives. Also, this stuff is surprising hard to write, so this story probably won't ever have a regular update date. Anyway leave your thought in the reviews and I'll see you next time!)**

 **(Oh, and if I could ask a favor, if you could maybe leave a few fake or possibly legit flames, I'd appreciate it! I need something for Barbara to rage about :).)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Welcome back! I decided to squeeze in a chapter before my trip! Anyway, thanks to everyone for the AMAZING feedback! You guys rock! Hopeful your all enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. And thanks to everyone who left flames, this chapter's dedicated to you. :D)**

OMG WHY U FLAMEZ? I DO GOOD AT WTIYNG!1! I do me best and that good enough! AMaejay, You and the other people donut now gud writing when u see it! Flams mak me feel sad and angry :(. I is BESt righter on ! I god speller! And Barebara is NUT a mary-su! She is a complex and intrestan charactar!1!

An way, than to Aprul for thee help with me spelling. She is my BFF forever! Also Samantha you SUK!1 She make me sik! She get all the attemtin at skulk when I Cleerly deserve it! She think she soo speicl just cuz she dyslexic! Qhatevar, at lest she cant mess up me story.

Chaptr 3: Schol and thee smexy dudes!

Soon Wii (Lol that joke ill nevar get old) mad it too the shool, witch turned out two be Hytule castle! The castle luked like it always dad wit its white walls and blue roof. There was bunch of students in cool uniforms like in favorite anime 'Auron hi skull club'. (Omg Beat anime EVAR)

"Lunk, why is the castle the skool?" I asked questionably. Like I said b4, I has only playd the all the 3D Zeldas (me favorate is Wand Wanker witch I've bet like 50 tims) so maybe it was a scool in one of the lame gamebouy ones, witch as I sad before I never played.

He ansered in his lovely elf voice "That because of the principal is also the king, so it only make sence 4 castle 2 B school."

"Who's is kang?" I asked cuz I didn't no who the king was and I want too no so I asked who the Kang was.

"The king an principal is the king from Wand waker whose name you don't remeber. He was also secretly the boat thing (spoiler alrt). So his new name is Boatguy now." He ansered me.

Soon we made it to the paking lot of the school. Lunk tied epone to one of the bike thingys and we went inside the school.

There where a TUN of people, at lest 20! Most of them were hot guys but some of themes were girl who weren't as petty as me. Lunk, my knew buyfiend, led me through the halls two a room.

"Barbarb, now that me and thou are datting, I want you too meat me friends." He said with lust and desire in his voce.

Now I has confused "Who are you friends?" I ask

Then he tell me "Your new to the scool so I'll let you no that I'm studant council presidant. And me in a club." He said as his brown hair flowed in the wind. "I'm in the Bishonen (if you dont no what it mean, lok it up) Zelda guys club!"

He opened the door and inside the room were a bunch of smezy dudes! (OMG!1!) There was Violet (1 of da lunks in 4 sword), Dark link (who was a Goff), Ghirahem, sheik, Cloud (who is from Final Fantasy, witch is a spun-off of Zrlda) and of course me boyfried Lunk (who, in case anybuddy was curiously, is the one from Twilight princesss).

I could nat believe it! All thee hot duds were real!1! I nearly had an fangasm!

When they saw me they stoppeded what they were doing. They al stared at me with desire. I could tell they all loved me! Then they all lunged at me! But Lunk stopped them.

"No! She my girlfriend!" All the others stopped all disappointingly. "Barbara, let me introduce you to everyone."

He pointed to Violet and Dark lunk and they was making out! (Arnt Bi-dudes sooo HOT!?) "This is Violet, or Vio for short. He is poet and very sensitive. And this is Dark Link, of Derk for short. He is a angsty, atheist Goff satanist but has a good side. He also likes MCR."

"Then theres ghirahim, he's a demon vanpire." I gasped. I had a SECOND secret "Both me parents died cuz a vampire but I was so pretty the vampire didn't kill me, he just bite me and me turned to vampire." I sad. Everbuddy gasped. What tragic and original past!1!

"There's also sheik. He is a ninja like me, but he don't talk much alot." "And also cloud." Link said.

"Ikkadesimasu." (Witch is Japan for hello) I said cuz I 1/48 Japanese. Every one is impressd by me skills and beautify.

They al said hello. Ten Derk said "U soo petty! Way prettyer than the other gurls her! You the most beauty person EVAR!" I blushed. "Thank you dak" I sad. Vio luked a bit jealous, but he new dark was right.

Then cloud said "what happen too close?" I wonders what he ment. Then I look down and sea me close ripped and ruined by thoose Munsters! I so embarrassed! "Here, put this on." Shrek said as he handed me a school uniform. I dont wonder why sheik had a gurl uniform, cuz it probably doesn't matter.

I went into the closet of the room to get dressed, so the boys couldn't peak at me (even though I wanted them too, I wasn't no slut). Then I came out of the closet. I was wearing a sexy Japanese scool gurk unifrom, the ones with the shor skirtss.

I coulds tell the boys thought I looked gud ;).

"Well, we better get going to principal boatmans office so you can be weal student." Link said taken my hand. "OK" I said.

Then suddenly he bunt down and kissed me! Everyone gasped! Then we left the room, butt from the cornor of me eye I saw clouds eyes full of desire and angar...

(Bes Chapta ever! OMG arnt all those boys SOO smexy!? Cant wait 4 next chap! NO Flams!1)

 **(Wow. Chapter three everybody. Looks like we might have some drama brewing... Crappy drama. And don't worry, I don't plan on leaving any stone unturned, so you can expect your favorite Zelda (and possibly Final Fantasy) characters to show up. Anyway, as always, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments!)**

 **(Also, if you have certain characters you'd like to see in this story, feel free to tell me!)**

 **(One more note, if you'd like to mentioned in the story, just tell me!)**

( ** _Update: I probably won't be able to update for a few days, probably five at max. So please be patient and also thanks for the great reviews. You guys make my day. :D)_**


End file.
